


A Different Tale

by BlueNerdBird



Series: The Vellan-Carter Legacy [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Vanilla as Vanilla goes, vindication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNerdBird/pseuds/BlueNerdBird
Summary: What if Caitris hadn't left her lover days before the wedding? How would their actions change the course of their lives?Alternate Ending to The Night BeforeFirst in the series for the Vellan-Carter Legacy





	A Different Tale

**Author's Note:**

> So expect some spicy content, it's my first attempt at writing smut so please be kind! The other fics, while angsty, reflect an old version of the story I have for Caitris, Fenaren, and Samran. Please enjoy this much happier version of their story, and how it affects their future!

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Caitris, and you having a fiancé doesn't change that. Do you want to come back to the tavern? I would guess we still have a while before day breaks. Dance with me again?" Samran said, and Caitris looked at him with tears still in her eyes. She saw his deep brown eyes clearer than she ever had before, his heart laid bare before her.  
  
Even with tear streaks running down her face, eyes bloodshot and watery from crying, he put his hand on her cheek, his thumb running along and wiping at her tears. Her wedding was in a few days, but the only future she wanted was in front of her. She felt like it was only meant to be in another time, but what was stopping her? Her parents? Her social status? If she lived to be an old woman looking back on her life, she didn't want it to be lonely and filled with regret as the wife of an elf she did not love.  
  
"Damn it all to hell, I want to more than anything but..." Her response was louder than intended, but her heart warmed as Samran's eyes brightened a little.  
  
"Then stay." With his words, he leaned forward ever so slightly as his lips brushed across hers, his touch almost feathery light. It only lasted a moment, but it felt like years.  
  
Without realizing, her eyes had fluttered shut at his touch, leaning her cheek into his hand. As soon as they parted, she felt a yearning in her chest unlike any she had felt before. Experimentally, she brushed her lips against his, offering a little more contact than the first, leaning a bit more and moving her hand up his arm.  
  
When she kissed men and women before, it was usually in a rushed, heated sense, enough to get in the mood and that was all. With Samran, it was almost reverent. His touch was gentle, always waiting for her to make the first move.  
  
In that moment, she felt the stress of the past few months melt away, as he kept one hand on her cheek and broke away for a second. Her eyes opened drearily, like waking from a dream, only to see him wearing a dopey smile, his teeth showing as he laid his forehead against hers.  
  
"You know, we don't have to dance if you don't want, we stay here, or do whatever..." He rambled, and Caitris couldn't help but laugh softly. Before he could finish his sentence, she pulled him back, trying to avoid knocking her teeth against his. Unlike the ones before, There was less hesitation, and Caitris leaned in closer, balling her fist into his loose white shirt.  
  
As she moved her other hand to his neck, deepening the kiss, she was rewarded with a small contented noise. The noise sent shivers down her spine in a way that previous lovers never had. Curious, she moved the hand up to scratch the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his curly black hair. This rewarded her with a deeper noise, a little more heated than the one before.  
  
They both broke apart for air briefly, and Caitris felt a wanting in her chest unlike any of her previous lovers. She was hyperaware of where their skin met, and it didn't feel like enough. She felt like a dehydrated woman lost in the desert who'd finally found water, unable to hold back now that she'd had a taste.  
  
The energy between them had changed, and she could feel his nose brush up against her, his lips almost meeting hers.  
  
"Samran, how about a rain check on that dance, and we find somewhere more private?" Caitris said, her mouth hovering just over his, her eyes barely open. From what she could see, his brown skin had hints of red in the cheeks, and his eyes were barely open. When they met, she found a mirrored desire within them, and she knew the answer without them having to speak.  
  
Before she could move, his hand guided her lips to his in a quick, heated kiss. Caitris wanted to shiver at the electricity she felt course through her veins, kissing back in equal force. She broke off briefly to stand and Samran up with her. Now up to their full heights, he was several inches out of her immediate reach, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearest empty alleyway.  
  
As soon as she turned the corner, she felt his other hand reach out for her, but then she had him pinned up against the wall, kissing him as if her life depended on it. She had to go up on her toes, but he leaned down to meet her readily. She felt him shiver under her touch as she moved her open-mouthed kisses across the scruff on his jaw. She kissed along his neck with the same passion, even daring to suck a mark that would last until morning.  
  
"Ah, Cait," he said breathlessly, his hands which had been resting on her hips, moved slowly to her backside and she grinned against his neck.  
  
In turn, she kissed her way back to his mouth, taking in another lovely noise as her hand tangled further into his hair.  
  
"Cait..." He tried to speak but moaned a bit as her nails scratched lightly along his scalp.

  
"Cait, should we uh..." He gulped as her kisses once again trailed up his jaw, "find somewhere to um..." She felt him shiver as she kissed another mark into his neck, "continue these activities."  
  
"We take the tunnels back to my place. Normally I would suggest the tavern but you're not like the others," Caitris said, trying to catch her breath. As her words left her mouth it surprised her. Maybe a bit of the alcohol had loosened her tongue, but it was the truth.  
"I can sneak out through the tunnels in the morning, since I doubt your family would approve of sleeping with the waitstaff so close to your wedding," Samran teased, tucking a bit of hair behind her long-pointed ear, moving to kiss along her cheek.  
  
"Definitely not, but I don't give a fuck anymore," Caitris replied, her voice growing husky as she felt a familiar desire course through her. She felt heat boil within her as he kissed along her neck, returning the favor as he marked a spot on her neck.  
  
"Samran unless you want me to fuck you in this alleyway, I suggest we make our way back." When she got a look at his face, she saw his copper cheeks flushed a shade of red, his eyes blown wide at her confidence. She smirked as he nodded vigorously, grabbing his hand and all but running back to the tunnel exit they had come from a few hours previous.  
  
It took all her willpower not to stop behind every alley and building and kiss him senseless, she knew that holding out for even a few minutes would give them the privacy they both wanted.  
  
Samran felt like he was in a dream, running through the town, adrenaline and the promise of sex drove him to let loose a whoop as they ran through the streets, feeling weightless even against the limited time he knew they had, but he would take anything he could get. One night was better than none, and there was no one he had ever wanted more, as a friend or a lover.  
  
At the edge of the city, they found the grove with the tunnel entrance, but instead ran inside headfirst, Samran starting to get a bit winded. At the entrance of the tunnel, he pulled her aside to catch his breath, a wide grin stuck to his expression. When she looked up at him, it was like the air was gone once again, her silvery hair wild and green eyes focused on him.  
  
In this clearing away from the city, Samran leaned his head against hers, taking in the small moment they had together. He was terrified of what was to come, but whatever she was to face in the next few days, he wanted to be there, nobles be damned.  
  
When Caitris' lips met his, he felt more emotion behind it. A bit of the energy from earlier had simmered slightly, not completely, but enough for him to kiss her softly, trying to convey the affection he felt toward her.  
  
It took but a moment for the soft kisses to turn back into a heated make-out, and Samran knew he had to stop himself as she kissed a third hickey into his neck and he moaned a little louder than intended.  
  
"Cait please, we should definitely... Move to a bed..." he said, listing off recipes and chord progressions in his head silently.  
  
She just nodded, and took his hand again as they took off at another quick pace toward the estate. Samran braced himself for the physical excertion once again, his body not used to so much running. He could tell that Caitris' trainers had pushed her quite hard, he could hear her running in front of him, her breathing quick but rhythmic. He bit his tongue, it was best to avoid those thoughts, at least for a few minutes. Gods only knew he wanted to last as long as he could with her, and distracting himself would probably help.  
  
He followed her lead through the dark tunnels, but his breathing only became heavier as he realized how out of shape he was.  
  
"Sorry, I really should work out more but..." Samran stopped with a yelp as he felt two strong arms sweep him off his feet.  
  
“Gotcha," she said, before setting off at a brisk walking pace through the tunnel. The action took him by surprise, but he felt safe in her arms. Even with her shorter, lithe form, he could feel her muscles through her shirt from where he held on, and tried not to think about how he would get to see them in their full glory later.  
  
Keeping his mind off of such matters, they came to the entrance.  
  
"There's a chance that the party'll be over, but we should be careful anyway," she said, glancing up the ladder, and Samran just nodded.  
  
As she started to climb, Samran felt his knees go weak as he got a full view of her larger thighs and ass clad in linen tights. He thanked each of the gods he could name as he tried and failed to avoid staring.  
  
In the kitchen, Caitis turned to him with a knowing smile.  
  
"Enjoy the view?" Samran didn't answer, just pulled her in to a searing kiss, one of his hands going lower to cop a quick feel.  
  
"Very much so," he said, kissing her again and again.  
  
Breaking apart again, they snuck through a sparse kitchen and an even sparser estate. Once or twice, both individuals couldn't contain themselves, and pulled the other into an alcove or excess of drapes and exchanged heated kisses, hands wandering all over as the desire coursed through them.  
  
By the time Caitris reached her bedroom door, Samran had pinned her up against the door and was shamelessly grinding against her, damming the clothes that still got in their way.  
  
A hand fumbling behind her, Caitris managed to open the door as they both nearly fell inside. Caitris found herself then pinned on the inside of the door, closing it with a rather loud slam.

~~~  
  
"Aw shit, hope no one heard that," Caitris said in-between kisses, already moving to remove her shirt.  
  
"Bed," was all Samran managed, his voice husky as his hands roamed over every inch he could find as they awkwardly backed into the room.  
  
With a sly grin, Caitris pushed against his chest, sending him falling backwards onto soft silk sheets. He watched in the low-lit room as Caitris pulled her shirt off and felt his heart race even faster as she approached, her pale chest on full display.  
  
He could just watch in a silent reverence as she approached and placed her hands on his chest, straddling his legs. Painfully slow, she ran her hands up beneath his shirt and removed it. Fearing his heart would jump out of his chest, he leaned up and moved to kiss Caitris, his hands stopped at her stomach until further permission.  
  
Moving her hands over his, she moved them up her chest until they cupped her breasts, and Samran just about fainted on the spot. Taking a hint, he began to move, his thumbs brushing the nipples as he began to kiss down her neck, biting softly in a couple spots.  
  
He was rewarded by a series of moans that were more beautiful than any song he'd heard before, egging him to continue.  
  
"Ah, Samran," she spoke softly as he massaged them slowly, taking the time to relish in the fact that he was able to experience this with her.  
  
Deciding to move things along, Samran moaned as she moved her hand over the bulge in his pants, mirroring the motion he did to her breasts.  
  
"Please Cait," he all but whimpered as she removed her hand and instead ground her hips on the same spot, a knowing smile on her face as his obscene noises continued.  
  
Getting up slightly, he thanked the gods as she removed her pants, leaving her in only her underwear. Mirroring her movement, he shifted his hips up as well, removing the pants as best as he could.  
  
As she straddled him again, he was nearly driven wild at the sight of her, still clad in underwear, but mostly nude on top of him. He moved up again to give another searing kiss, his tongue ungracefully mashing with hers before he moved to her collarbone, placing hot, open mouthed kisses as he trailed down to her exposed breasts.  
  
"Oh gods yes," she said, groaning as he kissed down to her left breast, and then over to her right.  
  
Already, he could feel the heat through her underwear, and as he kissed her breasts she started to grind down on him, with nothing in between but her underwear. He let out an unbecoming noise as he stood at full attention, the desire almost driving him mad.  
  
As if she was able to read his thoughts, Caitris rolled her hips around once before moving to remove that last layer as well, and Samran was just about to internally combust. Before he could move to touch her, she pushed his hand away and sunk two fingers into herself with ease, more than a little excited from their trip up to her room. Caitris groaned at the contact she had been craving, and she grinned as Samran looked at her with a mix of hunger and affection.  
  
It was almost a relief as the two of them began to move together, and Caitris noticed right away that it had been different than the other times. No one else had been so respectful in waiting for her move first. She hadn't trusted anyone enough to invite them to her room, but with Samran, trust was effortless. It felt natural.  
  
Caitris was almost embarrassed as to how fast their movements began to quicken, the noises increasing in volume as pleasure began to overwhelm her system. She came first, energy sweeping through her body as she cried out. Samran came but a second later, biting back a loud moan into her shoulder as he shuddered inside of her.  
  
They both slumped for a moment, Caitris leaning down to rest on top of Samran's chest, basking in the afterglow. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, placing soft kisses in her hair.  
  
Later that evening, after both were beyond sated, a thought came into Caitris' mind before sleep took her. Before tonight, she would've denied it and kept him in a safe, distant relationship, but after what they had just experienced, she felt freer than she had in her whole life.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
It was rare for elves to sleep, but as Caitris awoke the next morning, she felt more rested than she had in a year. The morning light shone through her window, and with it the memories of the night before, and the realization that today was her last day as a free woman. When she opened her eyes however, the worry vanished in as warmth flooded her heart.

Snoring lightly, Samran was asleep beside her with a bit of drool coming from the side of his mouth. The light from the window seemed to form a golden halo around the wavy hair fanned out on the pillow. Caitris almost like there was no world outside their quiet room, aside from the morning bird calls from the forest outside. She watched him stir a bit, and as softly as she could, she reached and moved a bit of hair from his face, just as his eyes met hers. The brown color seemed to reflect the sun as he smiled and pulled her closer.

“Good morning,” he mumbled against her shoulder, planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. His body was warm, curled up against hers, and Caitris felt her heart ache.

She said nothing, but just buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, holding on tight so she never had to let go.

After a moment he reached a hand up and combed it through her hair, feeling the softness of it, and admiring the pale, almost blueish hue of her hair and skin in the morning light. As she turned to look at him, he saw her bright green eyes, almost catlike, that were so distinctly elven.

He could feel her muscles shift as she moved her head to rest on his chest, never breaking from their embrace.

Guilt and shame wracked through him as he held her. Tomorrow she would be someone else’s entirely, he had no right to look at her like she was the most precious person in the world to him. He had no place holding her, stroking her hair and thinking about he how he wanted the rest of his life to be by her side.

She was never going to be his again, and he could tell that she had the same thought, as he heard a muffled.

 _“I don’t want to leave you,”_ against his chest. Before he could reply however, a sharp knock sounded at the door. Adrenaline shot through them both as Caitris jumped out of bed, pushing Samran toward her closet.

“Just a moment!” she called, as they both tried grabbing his clothes off the floor to stuff in the closet with him.

The moment her closet door shut, the other one opened as her mother stepped into the room. Caitris grabbed for a robe as her mother began to speak.

“Caitris dear, put on some clothes for Corellon’s sake.” Caitris tried to steel her expression as she tied the robe around her waist.

“Apologies mother, the temperature of my room was hotter than usual last night, and it was hard to find rest,” she replied formally, trying not to smile as she heard a muffled chuckle from the door behind her.

“Well anyways, we need to begin preparations for tonight and tomorrow. Your dresses have been selected, and your food properly proportioned. I expect the trainers will be strict in your lessons to make up for yesterday. Our reputation depends on this marriage Caitris, you will look and act the part, or there will be further consequences.” Caitris felt her heart race as she tried not to think of what those might be.

“Yes mother.”

“I have things to attend to, but you need to see that the tailor got your measurements right before you go.” Her mother set several dresses on the bed and move to leave the room.

It wasn’t until the door clicked shut that Caitris let out the breath she’d been holding.

“Is she gone?” a voice whispered, muffled from behind the closet.

“For now, get dressed, I’ll help you find your way out,” Caitris said quietly, her voice growing cold as the door behind her opened.

“Hey hey hey,” Samran replied, moving to hold her face in his hands, “Don’t let her get you down. We can figure something out yeah?” Caitris looked up at him as a glimmer of hope flickered in her eyes.

“Ok,” was her only reply, moving to hide her face in his shoulder once again.

~~~

Once they were both dressed, Caitris poked her head out of the door, finding the hallway void of life. She took a few steps forward, motioning for Samran to follow.

A click broke the silence, and they both froze in place as a door across the hall opened as a sleepy Fenaren walked out.

“Morning sis,” he said as he rubbed his eyes, “ready for…” his eyes opened to the size of dinner plates as he took in the sight in front of him.

“Oh… my gods. What the fuck. _What the fuck._ Cait you… and Samran… holy fucking shit.” Caitris tried to shush him, but he continued.

“How long have you two been… oh my gods I don’t even want to think about it. Why’d you bring him back here? _What if mother finds out?!”_ He finally went quiet as Caitris slapped her hand over his mouth.

“She will if you don’t shut up!” she hissed. A disgusting wet feeling hit her palm as she made a noise and drew it back as he licked it.

“Shit fuck, I fucking… gods dammit Caitris I take it back,” he replied, making a disgusted face as he tried wiping his tongue on his clothes and hand. Behind them, Samran chuckled.

“No laughing! This is serious family business,” Fenaren replied, crossing his arms, “But in all seriousness, what are we gonna do about the wedding tomorrow?”

“I don’t know,” Caitris replied weakly.

“Hey,” Samran said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Fenaren’s brows furrowed as Caitris turned to Samran. “We can find each other tonight to plan something. How about you guys get me out of here first?” he said, looking up and down the hallways they were in.  

The siblings gave each other a nod, and they both split off. Fenaren moved first, with Caitris following behind, grabbing Samran by the hand.

Together, the three of them navigated the estate. Fenaren scouting ahead, giving warnings and misdirecting the people ahead while Caitris helped them stick to the shadows. They each let out a sigh of relief as they reached the entrance to the tunnel.

“Samran, we’ll find you tonight.” She then turned to her brother, “Fen, we need to have a talk.”

~~~

The door clicked behind Samran as he snuck into his home. Almost to his room, he heard his mother’s voice from the kitchen.

“Another late night at the tavern?” Samran turned around and went into the kitchen, combing a hand through his hair guiltily.

“Something like that,” he replied, avoiding eye contact. His mother’s wavy hair was loose around her shoulders, her dark eyes and complexion fixed on his as she sipped at a hot drink.

“I won’t ask further, you’re old enough to make your own decisions. How was work last night? There’s been a lot of talk about the Vellan heiress and her wedding tomorrow.” Samran tried not to let anything show on his face and tried to choose his next words carefully.

“I had a chance to talk with her a bit. She doesn’t know anything about her fiancé, but there’s a big party tonight. Caitris is…” Samran used all his willpower to fight a blush, “it sounds like there’s a lot riding on her behavior tonight.”

“Oh? I wasn’t aware you knew her at all,” his mother replied, and Samran gulped.

“We’ve talked… a few times.” He thought his reply was steady, but then he remembered the marks on his neck from the night before and saw his mother’s eyes flick to them.

“Samran…”

“Ok ok ok… I know this looks bad…”

_“Samran.”_

“But I have been getting to know her the past few months and I really like her mother. She’s more than what the rumors say about her, she cares deeply about her brother. I’ve seen her go out of her way to make him happy and she’s told of the things her family has put her through. She doesn’t deserve to have a forced marriage, and I know she’s getting married tomorrow, but _I think I’m in love with her._ ” He finished with his eyes shut hard, bracing for a slap, or perhaps yelling, but there was none.

Cracking one eye open, he saw his mother sitting down, he saw slight crow’s feet at her eyes, and a cracked sigh left her lips. She looked older than he had ever seen her before.

“Mom?”

“You are so much like your father Samran,” she looked up at him, an emotion he couldn’t place in her dark eyes, “You inherited his heart and passion for what he cares for.” She got up from her seat and began to walk toward him.

“I’m so sorry,” was all she said, as she wrapped him in a rare embrace.

Samran blinked away tears he didn’t realize were falling.

As they broke apart, he felt a nervous feeling grow in his chest. Neither of them had said it, but it felt like a goodbye.

~~~

Samran packed up what he had, a small portrait of his father, the lute that he’d inherited from him, and a few well-used notebooks. He threw in a couple pairs of clothes, and a small, probably dull dagger.

The bag he had was not large but felt heavy on his back as he left his room. It was no surprise that his mother was gone, she had left after their brief talk, and hadn’t returned. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t see her for a long time, if at all.

Not sure what else to do before his shift started at work, he walked around the city. He thought of the party tonight, and of the words he said to his mother. If the siblings were planning to run tonight, he would go with them. If not however, he had no idea what was next.

There was little else to do than wait.

~~~

Caitris winced as she set the sword down. The trainers had pushed her to her limit, occasionally with sharpened blades. They insisted it was to teach her how to avoid getting hit, but Caitris wasn’t fast like Fenaren. She preferred to take the hits and use her strength, she was not as good with daggers or shortswords.

She hissed as healing magic poured through her, closing her wounds from training. It’d taken years to get used to the feeling at first, but even now it was still jarring.

A sharp grunt from across the room rang out as she saw her brother hit the floor. The trainer above him was instructing him in elvish as she held a blade to his throat.

_“Faster! Your enemies will not be so gracious.”_

She sat down, finished with her drills as her brother joined her a few minutes later.

“How are you holding up?” he asked, and Caitris frowned. Straight to the point then.

“I’m not. I don’t know what tonight will bring, but I can’t stay Fen,” she replied quietly, eyeing both of the trainers that were now exiting the room.

“I’m coming with you.” Caitris turned and blinked at him. “What? I’m serious. Where you go, I go. There’s no life for me here without you. Mom and Dad don’t really give a shit about me, you’re the heir and I’m the spare.”

“Fen you know that’s not true…”

“They never cared when I snuck out alone. I did it long before you tried, ever since I was 30. If I’m honest, I’m tired of the lies. I’m tired of sneaking around my own home, I just want to live as I want to. As _we_ want to.” Caitris felt emotion swell in her chest as he spoke.

“I promise you Cait, we’ll get you out of here, and away from your arranged marriage. I don’t know how, but I promise you that we’ll make a life on our own, out in the country somewhere away from fancy parties. You can have a garden, and I can open up a bar or something. Samran can come too if he wants, but the point is I won’t let you do this alone. When we go, we go together ok?” He put his hand on her shoulder as Caitris wiped away tears.

“Ok.”

~~~

“You ready sister?” Fenaren asked, dressed in fancy black robes with a red sash next to her. The red color matched the color of her dress, the red almost clashing against her green eyes.

“As much as I’ll ever be,” she answered. From the corner of her eye, she watched a pretty elf with bouncy brown curls walk past, her brother’s eyes honing in like a hawk.

“I won’t stop you brother,” she said with a shrug. She watched as his eyes followed her past, but he shook his head.

“Maybe in another time, but we should be ready to go. I’ll find my way to the gardens, if you can find Samran and book it out of here when you get a chance.” His voice was almost a whisper as they entered the fray.

Elves were now surrounding them, dressed in colorful dresses, some even adorning masks. Others wore sleek dress robes like Fenaren’s, each emblazoned with different family crests or symbols of their wealth and influence.

As they walked together, it didn’t take long for her gaze to meet that of her parents, cold and unyielding. She broke it to nod at her brother, before going to meet them.

She felt anxiety begin to twist in her chest, but the memory of a pair of warm brown eyes warded against the constricting. The party was loud around her, and she tried to focus on the shaky plan that they’d made. Samran hadn’t made an appearance yet, but she knew he was here. He was about all her mind could focus on as she retreated within herself, letting her parents lead her around like a dog on show.

Her senses honed in as she knew that they were reaching the small window of escape. Her necklace felt like it was choking her, and all she could feel was the cold silver of the circlet on her forehead, and her hair yanked back out of her face.

Through a large set of doors, she was confronted with her fiancé. She noticed the wolf charm earring first, the sign of a merchant business. For once, she was glad that she had restrained from wearing any earrings, sometimes it gave too much about a person away.

His robes seemed almost too nice, about as dark as the hair that was slicked back on his head. His eyes pierced hers, and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and not in a good way.

“Heletris, Kealen, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. This must be Caitris,” the man in front of her said.

“Yes she is. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Varan,” Heletris said, pushing her daughter forward like an offering. Caitris stared ahead defiantly.

“We will leave you two alone for a bit to talk while we go back to the party guests,” Kealen said, in a matter of fact voice that meant no questions. There was a fleeting feeling of nausea, but another part of Caitris knew that the time to escape was soon at hand.

She didn’t move as she heard the door behind them close with a thud.

“We’re to be married tomorrow,” he said as a statement.

“So they keep telling me.”

“You don’t seem pleased,” he replied, mouth curling up in almost a sneer as he began to move closer

“That is not the case, I am just unsure how to approach this,” Caitris said, her eyes locking with his. After the night before, she had no reservations about what had to be done. Once, she would’ve shuddered in fear at the thought of being alone with a stranger, especially one looking at her the way he was.

She had Fenaren and Samran by her side, and there was a plan.

“I’m not any better at this. While the whole thing will be educational,” he took two steps toward her, “I am pleased my parents were not exaggerating at the beauty of the daughter of the famed Vellan family. Your ancestors have fought in every war for the past 800 years,” he took another two steps, “Who wouldn’t want to be a part of that legacy?”

Pictures flashed briefly in her mind.

Taking his hand, saying their vows. Spending her life in dresses and political meetings. Pushing out two kids at the request of her parents, and a life spent apart from her brother. His family gaining influence to expand into the wilds, and beyond to the coastlands. As life and hope left her eyes, she saw her brother come back from a ‘special school’ their parents had planned, and she saw a husk of who he was. The light and mirth in his gaze was gone, replaced by cold hard intensity.

She saw a pair of broken brown eyes meet hers, many years after the marriage, and then disappeared forever.

When she opened her eyes, her fist was bloodied, and Varan was rolling back and forth on the floor, clutching his jaw. Her breath shortened, this was it.

She had about thirty seconds in this room. Red drapes at two corners, a stone bust, and a golden candelabra. Two doors, both back to the party.

Varan was picking himself off the floor, fury in his eyes, but she grabbed the candelabra and slammed it over his head.

She ran.

Out the door, pushing through the crowd, questions and cries emerging.

With one quick movement, she ripped off the bottom half of her red dress, and launched her heels at a window, breaking it with a shatter.

The guards are in front of her, and so are her parents. Wide eyed and staring in shock behind the guards. She looks to the right, and a warm pair of brown eyes catch hers.

Without thinking she runs to Samran, grabbing for him within the crowd. His hand finds hers, but they’re surrounded. Caitris looks to the left, at the broken window, and moves.

Pulling Samran into her arms, she extends her middle finger as she pulls them both through the window, shattering it further as they fall into the night sky.

But she knows the estate by heart, and they both hit the freshwater pond below with a loud splash. The cold feels bracing against her skin, but as she breaches the surface, she’s never felt so alive.

 Currently preparing two horses, Fenaren tries to hurry as he ushers them toward the gates. A loud splash to the north makes his ears perk up as he gets ready to run.

“Fenaren! Get your ass over here.” A sigh of relief left his lips as he ran over and helped his sister and Samran out of the pond.

“You know how to make quite the exit don’t you?” Samran said, chattering slightly as he wrung out his shirt.

“We need to hurry, the guards will be on us any minute now.” Caitris said, but Fenaren waved his hand.

“Already ahead of you sis.” With a shit-eating grin, Fenaren produced two identical daggers with a beautiful jeweled hilt.

“You stole grandfather’s daggers?”

“And then some, but we’ll never be allowed to show our faces here again.

“I suppose that is the point, I may have left a few injuries on my ex-fiancé,” she replied with a weak laugh, but Fenaren and Samran both smiled.

“Let’s get going, best to get a head start out of the city,” Samran said.

“What about your stuff Samran?” Caitris asked.

“I got it for him. Ran into him while you were chatting with pretty boy, told me where his bags were and everything. We’re ready to go if you are.” Fenaren replied, and Caitris smiled. Even a few nights ago, she’d felt hopeless and unhappy. Not only was she closer to Samran, but she felt closer to her brother as well. With her two best friends at her side, she felt stronger than she ever had before.

Hopping up onto one horse, she gave Samran a hand as Fenaren mounted the other. Without looking back, all three of them felt a weight lift off their chests as they galloped away into the night.

~~~

The sun was warm as it set against the ruins of an ancient city. Just outside of a crumbling rampart, a small cottage sat nestled in-between the vines and trees. Outside, an elf with long white hair finishes tending a fair-sized vegetable garden, of which several tiefling children were helping her pick crops.

“Go deliver those to Aniseis, I’m sure she will be very grateful,” the elf woman replied, and the small tieflings ran off giggling.

“Finished for the day sweetheart?” said a voice coming out of the door.

“Just making sure that they have some food for the coming winter. There aren’t a lot of farms in this area, but my magic is good for more than just healing wounds,” she replied, grinning as a brown-skinned half elf came out of the cottage wearing an apron.

He walked over to the garden and gave her a quick kiss as another voice came in from the forest.

“Disgusting, seven years of you two being married and it’s still gross.” Another elf joined the fray, very similar looking to the first, with identical long white hair and pale skin. He was carrying a deer carcass however, that had several dagger marks.

“Nice to see you still have your opinions brother, it only took you six months after being brainwashed to be so vocal again,” the elf woman replied.

“We’ll call it a work in progress. Come inside and help me carve this thing when you two are done being gross.” The couple leaned their foreheads against each other as the disgruntled elf dragged the deer carcass inside.

“I’m glad that he’s coming back to us,” she said softly, nuzzling her nose against his.

“Me too. It took ten years, but I can’t imagine how things could get any better than they are,” the half-elf replied, and she kissed him with a smile on her face.

“We have further to go, but I wouldn’t change anything. Not you, not running away, any of it.”

“I love you Caitris, and I wouldn’t change anything either. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me.”

“I love you too Samran, and I’ve never been happier.”


End file.
